


Saw This, Thought of You

by bigficenergy



Series: As Seen on Tumblr [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Breaking Fitting Room Rules, Fashion?, M/M, Prompt Fill, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: David Rose vs. off-price department store fashion.





	Saw This, Thought of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [didipickles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/didipickles/gifts).

> For a "I wish you would write a fic where..." ask thing on Tumblr, didipickles sent: _i would love to see a fic where for some reason Patrick has to dress David in really boring clothes from like, TJ Maxx for some reason. Patrick is into it._
> 
> I read that Winners is the Canadian T.J.Maxx branch, so I hope that usage is accurate. The Loblaws reference is straight from my trip to Toronto and I was so pleased for an opportunity to write that into something. :D

David’s hope had been that if Patrick had to go away to visit his parents without him, he’d receive some texts throughout the day - some I-miss-yous or thinking-about-yous, and, sure, maybe a saucy photo or two before bed. Instead, while out shopping with his mom, Patrick had discovered his new favorite way to troll David.

**Patrick  
** _ Saw this, thought of you. _

The text comes through during a lull at the store, and is accompanied by a photo of a sad looking black sweater, patterned with poorly sewn gold decals of some sort.

**David  
** _ I think you have the wrong number _

**Patrick  
** _ You have a sweater like this! _

**David  
** _ I most certainly do not! Where are you??? _

**Patrick  
** _ Winners. _

**David  
** _ They should rethink the name _

**Patrick  
** _ Be nice, I’m shopping with my mom. _

**David  
** _ She deserves better _

Patrick doesn’t text back, and then David has customers to help. Later, when he returns to his phone, there’s a new text from Patrick, and another photo.

**Patrick  
** _ At Loblaws now. You definitely have this one. _

The photo is of a hooded, pullover sweatshirt. It’s a very pale gray with black leopard print. David is offended for himself, and on behalf of his Saint Laurent sweater that this pullover bears a _ faint _ resemblance to.

**David  
** _ I never would have worn that the day after being some nice boy’s first kiss with a guy _

**Patrick  
** _ But you basically did. _

**David  
** _ What exactly did I do to deserve this? _

**Patrick  
** _ Guess I just miss you. _

**David  
** _ You have a funny way of showing it  
_ _ I miss you too _

**Patrick  
** _ And there are just all these reminders of you in the clothes in these big chain stores _

**David  
** _ Oh my GOD _

When Patrick comes home, he presents David with the Loblaws sweatshirt. David’s face must do some really interesting things, because Patrick can’t stop laughing. He doesn’t get upset when David gingerly tucks the sweatshirt away in the dresser, underneath his other sweaters.

\---

It doesn’t come up again until the next time Patrick visits home, this time bringing David with him. They’re catching Patrick’s parents the weekend before they’re supposed to go see some old friends, and somehow, David finds himself roped into a shopping trip to help Marcy pick out a new outfit. No matter how many distressed glances David gives Patrick, Patrick just smiles on the car ride over to Winners.

It actually takes no time at all, and little intervention from Patrick, for David to select a look that Marcy loves.

“I don’t know why you’re so surprised,” David says to Patrick. “I’m very good at dressing women. I’ve dressed Jocelyn. Don’t laugh, I did! It was before your time.”

Unfortunately, David isn’t out of the woods yet. Marcy insists that they go browse while she takes a peek at the home goods, noting how warm David must be in the sweaters he packed, given the fine spring weather. Patrick lights up as his mom leaves them to it.

“Let me pick something out for you,” Patrick says.

“_Here? _”

“No, I thought we’d hop a plane to Paris. Yes, David, here.”

David flits around Patrick nervously, sneaking glances then looking away as Patrick pulls things off racks. They head to the fitting room when Patrick has selected a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a light denim jacket for David, and a short-sleeved button-down for himself. Instead of taking his own fitting room stall, he crowds into the same one as David. David turns his back to Patrick, pulling his sweater off with a huff.

“Aren’t you going to try your shirt on?” he asks.

“I only grabbed it so I could come in here with you,” Patrick says, his hand coming around to undo David’s pants for him. David bats his hands away.

“I got it, I got it.”

He gets the jeans on first. They’re snug, and the denim is rough. When he turns around, Patrick is looking at him appraisingly.

“So far so good,” Patrick says, grinning.

“These look like yours,” David grumbles.

“You like my jeans,” Patrick says, holding out the t-shirt he’d picked.

David pulls off his undershirt. “Yeah, on _ you_.”

Still, he accepts the shirt and pulls it on. It’s black with a white, abstract pattern on it. It looks vaguely like something he’d wear, just… cheaper. It’s also very snug.

“I’m sensing a pattern here,” David says, crossing his arms. This just puts his bare forearms on display, so he drops them again.

“I guessed on the sizes,” Patrick says with a shrug, handing him the jacket.

The jacket is unassuming, but fits fine, and David decides that this whole ordeal is worth the look Patrick is giving him. Patrick steps in closer, sliding his hands up David’s chest, under the jacket.

“You look good,” he says softly. He traces the collar of the shirt with a finger. “Just add your chain, and it’s perfect.”

David looks over at himself in the mirror, but is far more interested in how Patrick looks pushed up against him. He sighs.

“Let me go up a size in the shirt and I’ll get the outfit.”

“Done,” Patrick says, and then he’s kissing him, pushing the jacket off his shoulders. Next, he goes to undo David’s jeans, moving his kisses down his jawline.

“Okay, you do realize we’re in an off-price department store fitting room, and that your mother is somewhere out there shopping for candles.”

“I’m just helping,” Patrick says, pushing the jeans down and sliding his hands back up underneath the t-shirt. He rubs a thumb over David’s nipple and David makes a sound that’s far too loud. He claps a hand over his mouth, but a moment later, there’s a knock on their door.

“Only one person per fitting room,” comes the bored voice of a likely very underpaid retail associate.

“Sorry,” Patrick says. “My husband grabbed the wrong size shirt and got stuck in it.”

David glares daggers at Patrick, but the person mumbles an unconvinced “uh-huh” and leaves.

“Why? Why do you do this to me?” David whispers.

“Would you rather me have said, ‘Give us a minute, my husband has no idea how good he looks in mid-range denim, and I’d like to show him’?”

David just huffs some more as he gets the outfit off. Patrick gathers up the clothes and goes to leave David to finish getting dressed, but David crowds him against the door.

“I get to dress you next time,” he says.

Patrick looks first at David’s lips, and then into his eyes and says, a little breathlessly, “Sounds fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Extra thanks to anyone who liked/reblogged the original post on Tumblr. It's probably the most attention any of my writing has gotten on there!
> 
> I still have a few more prompts on Tumblr to fill, and I will move those over here later like this one. Say hi and send me more prompts if you don't mind that it'll take me forever to actually write the things [here](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
